


Black Fire, Dark Light

by Nyan_chan



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acnologia is a bastard, Alpha Natsu Dragneel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Cana, Animagus Lucy Heartfilia, Autor's mother language isn't english, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, BAMF Natsu Dragneel, Bad Voldemort, Be good :D, Beta Lucy Heartfilia, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Natsu Dragneel, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute Sirius Black, Dimension Travel, Dragon Slayer Harry Potter, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail - anime spoilers, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good light side, Harry Has Long Hair, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kitsune Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mates, Multiverse, Omega Harry Potter, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Protective Lucy Heartfilia, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Sadistic Voldemort, Seer Harry Potter, Seer Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius is like a father to Natsu, Soft Sirius Black, Strong Celestial Magic, Strong Harry Potter, Strong Lucy Heartfilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, paternal Sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_chan/pseuds/Nyan_chan
Summary: "The Ones with the power to Rule them All approach.Born to many sacrifices, born to those of great value.They will be marked and have the Power of The Alpha, The Beta, and The Omega...But They will be Equal, because none can live while the other merely survives.The Ones with the power to Rule them All approach..."When the Light's most crucial weapon died, the world fell in a Dark Era. The Dark Lord Ruled them with no mercy and no forgiveness. They planned, and they Conquered.Everyone had lost hope. No one could defeat the Great Lord Voldemort, and the only alternative that seemed possible was to surrender.They didn’t know that The Champion Of Magic was alive. But Harry Potter was trapped in another world. A world full of magic, guilds, and their own problems. It was Sirius’ job to save his godson and help him is his path. But how could he find his godson with no memories of what had happened?Thinking that Harry was dead, he moved on. He found a new family.However, one day, he felt his bond with his godson flaring to life again. Soon he entered in a search to find his long lost godson.They just couldn’t predict what they would find.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Lucy Heartfilia/Harry Potter, Natsu Dragneel & Sirius Black, Natsu Dragneel/Harry Potter, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Gildarts Clive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. In the Nothing, No Thing came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there, reader.   
> I'm coming here with my first story on this site. And I should probably warn you: I am not a native english speaker, so yeah, if you see some mistakes in the grammar, that's because I'm a brazilian.   
> First of all, thank you very much for reading this fanfiction! It's my first shot at writing a crossover and a story totally in english. So I'll need a lot of feedback to know if I'm messing this up too much :v  
> I hope you all like this chapter and the story. I'll probably post in a few days, so stay tunned!  
> Thank you! <3

_For a long time now, all that he knew was darkness._

_There wasn’t any light. There was pain, and sounds, and smells and memories, but nothing more than that. He couldn’t comprehend where he was, not even what he was. Or who. He vaguely remembers a lightning scar cutting through all of his face, and green eyes. Friends, dear friends, a little know-it-all and a big red head. A blond girl, a shy guy, another red headed girl. They used to be his friends. Or still were? He didn’t know._

_All he knew now is that there was nothing, and from nothing, no thing came. No names, no feelings, no light, no warmt._

_Harry, he remembered his name, opened his eyes to see black all around him. It was haunting, but he was floating away, far away from everything. He tried to grab something to ground him, but no such thing was possible in the Nothing._

_In Death._

_Harry was teleported somewhere, and while light finally began to appear behind his eyelids, he muttered a quiet “Sirius”, before fading in deep slumber._

XXX

Harry was scared. He was so, so screwed. 

When he went with his friends on another adventure, being brave and courageous, he hadn't thought that it would be like this. No, this was entirely different. Because Luna was lying on the ground unconscious (please let it be all that it was), Ron had a severe broken leg and Neville was bleeding from his eye. And now… now, he saw his bravery for what it really was: foolishness. 

While he was battling Bellatrix, Sirius at his side, he knew that he was terrified for all of his friends. His family in all but blood. And his godfather, amazing Sirius, who went there to save his foolish ass. He was so grateful but still filled with shame for what he had done. 

He hadn't thought of anything when he went to the Department of Mysteries. He had thought that he could face anything, that he was ready. But reality wasn’t so simple. Mere school spells couldn’t beat fully grown, dark wizards, who weren’t as noble as they were. They would kill them, and now he knew it. 

He was foolish, thinking that a little training would be enough. That he already had so much experience from all the life threatening situations during his school years. He was regretting, more than anything, thinking so high of himself that he could beat anything, that Voldemort couldn’t kill him, that nothing could bring him down. In some ways this line of thinking helped him through this horrible year, through the torture, the fear, the bullying, the isolation. But now, he was suffering the consequences of being arrogant. 

Snape was right. Harry was an arrogant prat, who cared only about his own gain, his own power. His need to be stronger, to be of some value. To prove to everyone that he was indeed worthy of being their saviour, that he wasn't a liar. 

He wasn’t, but he was weak. 

He wasn’t strong enough, never were. He would always be just ordinary, even if everyone else thought that he was extraordinary. He was normal, a little bit above the average, but nothing to cause true awe in people. He wasn’t powerful like Dumbledore, or like Voldemort. He was just a toy that was trapped in the middle. 

The Order was taking his friends away, but Harry was in the middle of the fight, next to the Veil. It was giving him some serious chills and it really creeped him out. With relief, he saw Tonks picking up Luna, who was opening her eyes slowly. He wanted nothing more than to run straight to them and get the hell out of there, but Sirius was still fighting, still defending him with all of his might. So he stood proud, doing everything he could to help his godfather, the only father figure he had in his life. 

They had had so much little time together, and he wouldn’t let life take another good thing from him. He would fight, and Sirius would be alive in the end. 

Harry just wasn’t counting on himself being dead. 

He didn’t even notice Bellatrix’s laugh, but he sure as hell heard the taunt: “Is little itty-bitty Potter gonna go crying for his dead mommy?” and he saw red. 

Harry threw every curse and spell he knew towards Bellatrix, who was deflecting every single one of them with her mad cackling. Sirius was saying something, but he couldn’t hear. It was irrational, and he was being emotive in the middle of a battle, but he was just so worn down. All the year he was having this foreboding, this bad feeling, and now he understood why. 

He was going to die, as simple as that. 

As he saw the green beam of light coming his way, he knew that everything was over. He saw the horror written all over Sirius’ face, but he was already miles away. The last thing he felt was Sirius’ hand in his, falling together. And then, he was nothing more. 

Sirius’ scream would haunt them for a long time. He couldn’t even comprehend what he was doing, but in the next moment, he was grabbing Harry’s hand with all his strength. Harry, who was falling through the Veil. Whose eyes were null and void. He was falling fast, and not even Sirius could hold him. Half of his body was already inside the Veil. 

Hermione was crying while Ginny was pulling her with them, her own father holding her arm and leading her away from it all. Neville was carrying Luna and Tonks was supporting a very pale Ronald. Everyone was in shock, but the adults were dragging the children to safety with determination. Harry was gone, but no other children would die that night. 

Sirius was desperate. He was hanging on his godson’s hand with all his might, and he was pulling him with all his strength. Bellatrix was knocked out by Remus. He could already feel his cheeks wet with his tears. He refused to believe that his godson was dead. He felt Remus hand circling his waist and pulling together with him, but the ancient Veil wasn’t about to let go of one more victim. 

“Remus! Pull harder!” Sirius cried, desperate. “ His hand is slipping from mine!” 

“I’m trying!” Remus groaned, holding on to the most precious people in his life. He wouldn’t let them go. Never. He wouldn’t survive being alone again. They were his everything. His cub and his best friend, his brother in all but blood. He would never let go. His face was red with the effort, but he held on with all he had. 

But… it was too late. They were falling. Only Harry’s hand was visible, all of his body now lost in the veil. Sirius was sobbing and clawing at Harry’s arm, everything to keep him there, where they were, alive. He wouldn’t give up. 

“Sirius… let go.” Remus whispered, his own voice choked up. Sirius’ hands were being sucked inside the Veil, and he was panicking. “Let go! He 's gone, Sirius! Let. Go!” he growled the last part, pulling Sirius even harder away from the blasted arch. 

“Bastard! I’m not letting him go! I won’t give up!” Sirius shouted, his feet entering the arch. “I’ll go with him, if I must!”

“Don’t do this to me, Sirius. Please!” Remus begged, trying and failing from making Sirius stop holding to whatever he was holding. It wasn’t Harry anymore. Harry was gone. “Don’t make me lose you too…”

What happened next was too fast for anyone to notice. 

Remus flared his nostrils when he smelled someone familiar. _His mate_ , his mind supplied. What was the man doing there? Sirius arched a little bit more in the Veil and he quickly regained his focus, trying to stop Sirius. But before he could say anything, Remus felt a stunning spell being fired against him. 

He saw the horror on Sirius’ expression when he glanced at him, but he was already out before he could see his brother crumpling to the force and being sucked inside the Veil. 

The silence was terrifying. The majority of the Death Eaters had run away from the room, running to their Master. Nobody could say a thing. Severus Snape stood there, desperation written in all of his face, his wand unwavering in his hand. He ran to Remus, taking his head and placing it on his knees. Nobody could see, but he was weeping. Crying for all the fear he felt when he saw Remus, his mate, his love, almost entering the Veil. He couldn’t deal with one more loss. Not after he accepted the fact that Remus was his, and he was Remus’. 

Nobody could say a thing, but they wept for their lost ones. A child, and a warrior. Two survivors. They suffered, and maybe it was time for them to rest. All of them would mourn them for all of their lives, but they would move on. 

The war wasn’t over. 

Voldemort felt the connection to the boy dying. He was confused, but that only meant that Potter was dead. And he wasn’t the one that killed him. 

The Dark Lord would have felt enraged, knowing that the Potter boy was his number one enemy and the one who could defeat him. But that wasn’t true, now was it? Potter was dead, and he clearly wasn’t all that important. 

He was dead, and the prophecy must be a lie, because he had already won against the stupid child. And now he knew that the boy was nothing more than that, a boy. 

For years, he had obsessed with the one who could ruin all of his plans, who could kill him. He should have known that he was invincible; that _he_ was the Chosen One. He was the Champion of Magic. He would restore their world to what it should have been since the beginning: a world full of magic, with no scum like Muggles and their disgusting ways. 

He would rule them all. He, the Dark Lord Voldemort. He would finally show them how _ruthless_ and _cruel_ he could be. 

He felt invincible. 

With a mad laugh, Lord Voldemort summoned all of his magic, and he _pushed._ The force from his raw magic was enough to destroy all of the Ministry’s windows and glasses. He destroyed the atrium, and even the statue in the middle. He didn’t need a prophecy, he should have known that nobody could stop him. 

All of his followers were behind him. Nobody had ever seen their Master look like that. Completely mad, raging with power. Even his most loyals trembled under his gaze, and no one dared to say a thing. They were terrified, but also amazed from what they were seeing. 

It was the beginning of the Dark Era. Voldemort would rule them all, and everyone would feel his power. 

Lucius came forward with the blue orb from the prophecy, fear irradiating in his eyes. But he was also thrilled, his Master would win that war, and he would be right beside him, building the new world. He knew that his master would succeed, he too saw the Potter boy dying. Now, there was nothing to stop His Lord. 

Lord Voldemort looked at his follower with a chilling smile on his snake like face. 

“You have done well, Lucius. You shall be rewarded.” said the Lord. He took the orb in his hands, his long fingers caressing the ball. “But… I have no need for this, not anymore.”

And right there, in front of his followers, the Ministry’s officials, and the Order of The Phoenix, he dropped the prophecy. 

For a second time, nobody said a thing. Everyone was in a state of shock, the retreating children stopping to witness the events. It would mark the history of the Wizarding World. It could even mark the history of the Muggle World, too. It was unknown what would happen next. 

Lord Voldemort raised his arms in triumph, his lipless mouth stretched in a mad grin. He was powerful. He was The Dark Lord. And he would kill all that dared to be on his path. 

“Shall the War…” he paused to reunite his magic in a great show of shadows and darkness. “Begin!”

And the bloodshed began. 

Many were killed that night, including Ronald Weasley, who protected his older brother from a killing curse. Hermione lost her right hand. Luna had her spine broken, and Neville was blind from one eye. 

Arthur Weasley died, alongside his son. Moody also saw his demise. Severus entered a coma that would last for a year, and Albus Dumbledore received many curses that would kill him in a short time. 

That battle later would be known as the Massacre of the Ministry, where the Dark Side conquered the British Ministry of Magic after killing the Golden Boy Harry potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. The now rebels, the Order of the Phoenix and it’s supporters, had to flee the country or hide, waiting for a better opportunity to plan the war. 

That would forever mark history as the beginning of a very Dark Era, surrounded by death and despair. 

And the one who could stop all of that was dead. 

… Or so they thought. 

_Sirius was lost, lost in the void._

_He knew what happened to him. He knew he was dead. But would he be gravitating there forever, in the darkness? He couldn’t feel anything, only whispers and they whispered to him about loneliness. About death and darkness. He didn’t want that, he wanted out, he wanted the Great Afterlife that he knew existed._

_Didn’t he deserve some rest after all that he suffered?_

_He felt something clinging to him. It was a hand, and with a jolt, he noticed that he was holding Harry’s hand. Wanting to cry but not knowing if it was possible, he held on with everything he had._

_But he was nothing compared to fate, and it wasn’t the right time. He felt his godson being pulled from him and nothing he did could hold him back. His soul mourned for the loss of his son, of the child he saw as his._

_He felt himself being destroyed, his body dissolving in the Nothing. He accepted his fate, and with a smile, he let himself fade. Slowly but steady his whole body was dissolving. It was strange, but painless. It was oddly peaceful._

_“_ **_No, childe. It isn’t the Time._ ** _”_

_The voice whispered to him, the gentle caress of it’s voice warming him inside. He gasped when he felt a being, so much greater than him, and he Knew._

_It was Magic._

_“_ **_You must live, my young child. Your purpose isn’t yet completed._ ** _” Magic said to him, and he felt pride, because he had a value and he had a mission. An important mission. “_ **_You must guide the Champion. He and his mates will need your help, your knowledge. There will be a time where you will remember our encounter. You need to save him, child, you need to save Our Chosen._ ** _”_

_Sirius’ heart clenched painfully in his chest, but he was so happy. He was filled with joy. His godson, Harry, his son, was alive. And he needed him._

_With resolve, he felt himself fading away, but this time for the Light. He didn’t know how far he went, or how much he travelled, but he would be successful. He would save his godson, and he would help The Chosen of Magic._

In a world not his own, Sirius Orion Black opened his eyes to see the blue sky. 

And two curious black orbs perring down on him. 

The two faced each other for a second, before both were screaming in fright. 

So much for being calm and composed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comennt and opinion, it will help me a lot! And I would love if you left some kudos too ;)  
> Thank you for reading, and until the next chapter!!


	2. Of Pain, Encounters and New Begginings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!  
> I'm back with another chapter! Thank you all who left kudos and everyone who read this, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Here, we will see the beginning of Siriu's journey with Natsu and Fairy Tail. I hope you all like it! Soon I'll be back with another chapter, so stay tuned!  
> Maybe Sirius will appear a little ooc on this story, I made him very emotional and paternal. So we'll see if you all like this Sirius! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos, it would make my day ;)  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Sirius Orion Black opened his eyes to see a bright blue sky. 

He was confused. _Where the hell am I?_ , he thought. At first, he didn’t remember a thing. There was nothing on his mind. But then, he remembered. He remembered the Killing Curse, so sickly green and so like Harry’s eyes, hitting his godson in the chest. He remembered the pain, the despair, the panic. And the mad dash to save him, anything, even if it was just the body. He couldn’t deal with one more death. 

And he remembered falling. He remembered The Nothing. But nothing more about it. It was blank, and he couldn’t remember it. Not even when going through his mind with occlumency he could find it. 

He sighed and opened his eyes one more time. 

Just to be faced with black, large orbs of a child. 

Sirius screamed, and he would deny to his dying bed that his tone was the same as the child. The pink haired child. 

“You pipsqueak! You don’t just appear suddenly in people’s faces like this!” Sirius complained, more relaxed knowing it was just a kid but also very annoyed. “Who are you? Where am I?”

“Old man! It wasn’t my fault you were lying there like you were dead!” screamed the boy. Yes, it was a boy. He was shirtless, wearing only a white scarf around his neck. Looking more closely, he saw that the boy had been crying not so long ago. His beautiful black eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were wet. “And I don’t know, okay? I’m lost too.” 

Sirius groaned, lying down on the grass. He could see now that he was in a clearing in the middle of a forest. He could hear a river nearby, and birds singing. It was strangely peaceful. He sighed, closing his eyes. If only Harry was there… 

“Old man? Are you alive?” asked the pink haired boy. 

“Of course I’m alive, boy. Just… just give me a minute.” Sirius murmured, his eyes burning from unshed tears. 

That minute turned into several ones, because he couldn’t control his tears anymore. He cried like a baby, because Harry was dead. He wasn’t there with him, he had held on to his hand so tightly, but he wasn’t there. Wherever _there_ was, Harry was gone, and it was his fault. He wasn’t fast enough, he wasn’t good, he wasn’t strong. He failed his godson, his son, the only legacy he had from the man he loved. 

Yes, Sirius Black was madly in love with James Potter. But he never told a soul. Not even Remus, that had confessed to him being Snivellus’ mate. Because telling someone would mean making it more real, and he couldn’t do that to himself. He couldn’t ruin his best friend’s relationship. 

For some time, he had hated Lily. But she was an incredible woman, and he learned to accept the facts and learned to love her. Like a little sister, but love anyways. He saw how much she loved James and their son, and he was genuinely happy for both of them. 

He just wished that that family could be his. That Harry could be his son, his heir, that he could be the one that Harry would look up to. 

In a way, he got what he wished. He knew that Harry saw him as the father he never had. But he would never, never wish for things to go as it had gone. He would change his life for James in a heartbeat, and even Lily. He would forever regret being blinded by his hate and being thrown in Azkaban, and thus not being there for Harry while he was abused, beaten and starved because of those horrible muggles. 

But now… once again, he failed to keep those he loved safe. Harry was gone like his parents, and he was lost. 

Sirius was starting to calm down, and then he felt the hand on his shoulder. There was sweet whispering, and small fingers were combing his hair. He gave a weak smile and when he opened his eyes, there was the little kid, with a concerned look on his face, trying to calm him. 

“Come on, Old Man, I know that we can find our way home. You don’t have to cry. See? I’m not crying!” But he was indeed crying, his large black eyes swimming in tears. 

Sirius chuckled softly. It was a first, being comforted by a little boy in the woods. But he was grateful. 

“I’m okay now, kid. Thank you.” Sirius said, holding the little guy’s hand. “What is your name?” 

“I’m Natsu Dragneel! And you should really stop crying, it was annoying.” responded Natsu, crossing his arms and pouting cutely. 

“And where are we?” Sirius asked, trying to hold his laugh. The kid was making him forget his fear, and he was grateful. 

“I don’t know! I was with my dad last night, but he disappeared. I tried to look for him in the forest, but I’m lost now.” Natsu’s eyes were beginning to water again, and he was mad because of that. He shouldn’t cry! Big boys didn’t cry! He would find his dad, he knew it. He just had to look harder. 

“I’m sorry, kid. Maybe I can help you look for your father. How does he look like?” Sirius asked kindly. 

“He’s a big, big red dragon!”

Sirius’ eyes widened and he simply stared at Natsu, not knowing what to say. The child… this kid… was thinking that his father was a dragon?! _What kind of place is this?!_ , Sirius thought, alarmed. 

“... Your father is a dragon.” Sirius repeated slowly, raising his brow. 

“Yes he is! His name is Igneel and he taught me to read, and he taught me my magic!” Natsu exclaimed, outraged, sensing Sirius’ disbelief. “He’s a really big fire dragon!”

“But all the dragons breathe fire, kid” Sirius said once again slowly. “They can be different, yes, but they all breathe fire.”

“No they don’t! You’re really stupid old man! My dad said that he had a friend that could Roar water! Like breathing water! It was so cool! But fire is even cooler!” Natsu exclaimed, his little fists bumping the air. 

Sirius breathed deeply, calming himself. Okay, okay. Maybe that didn’t mean anything, right? Maybe the kid was very creative and imaginative. It was impossible that a dragon could Roar water. What kind of dragon _is_ that? How does that even _work_? Or… or maybe… maybe the Veil had taken him very far away. Far away indeed, like another world away. 

_Fuck._ , Sirius thought. 

“What… what is the name of this world, kid?” Sirius asked, his stomach sinking. 

Natsu stared at the grown up very confused. 

“You’re really lost, aren’t you? We’re in Earthland. My dad taught me that! And we’re in the year 777x! My dad said that last night, but I don’t know why.”

Sirius gulped, putting his head in his hands. _Merlin, what a mess._ Amazing. Now he was stuck in a parody of Earth, where probably the magic wasn’t magic like his (considering the DRAGON that breathed WATER) and he knew nothing of this world, how it worked, and how to go on living. And worse, go on living alone. He couldn’t fathom that. What was the Veil? Did it really kill everyone that went into its clutches? Or was it a portal to different worlds? Sirius was so confused, and he wanted to go home. 

Could… could Harry still be alive?

 _No._ , Sirius chided himself. _Don’t go there. You'll be obsessed with finding him and will only be disappointed._

“You didn’t say your name, old man.” Natsu said awkwardly after a few moments of silence. “I said mine! You should say yours too!”

“I’m… my name is Sirius…” the wizard said faintly. And then he remembered his wand. His wand! How could he have forgotten it?! “My wand! Help me look for a fancy stick, kid, I really need it!”

“Why do you need a stick?” Natsu asked, confused. “And after we find your fancy stick, we’ll search for my dad!”

“Yeah, of course! With my wand we can find your dad very fast!” Sirius promised, not having any doubts in his magic. He would find that dragon and would go on his way. 

“What is a… a wand?” Natsu asked again. 

“It’s something I use to make magic with.” Sirius responded curtly. 

“Wow! So you’re a mage? I’m a Mage too!”

Sirius paused. Interesting. They weren’t wizards here, they were mages. Maybe there were differences. He would have to observe. It could be nothing, but it could also mean that the magic manifests differently in this world. He knew that Magic was One in all the universe (hell, if he was guessing correctly, all the _multiverses_ ), but it could have different ways of showing itself. Different ways of wielding it. He needed a wand, what would be the Earthland way? Only Elemental magic? Wandless magic? Sirius was curious to see the rest, and it was taking his mind off of his problems. 

Wandless magic… _I’m really stupid, aren’t I? Sorry Prongs, you were right._

Sirius sat in the ground again, just now remembering that he could try a simple summoning charm to find his wand. If it had gone with him. He really didn’t remember if he had it in his body, or if it went through the Veil alone. 

“What are you doing old man?! I won’t look all by myself!!” Natsu cried out, outraged. 

“Shhh, it’s okay kid, I’m going to try and do some magic right now. Be quiet.”

“You are rude! Igneel would punch you for that!”

Sirius sighed, not wanting to know how a dragon would punch him. Yep, not necessary. 

Concentrating, he reached into his magical core. He knew he could do it. Sirius entered in meditation, just feeling his magic shifting around his body and reaching out to interact with the outside magic. It was so much purer than the one in his own world. It almost sang on his veins, the power he could reach, the magic he could gain. It was truly amazing. It danced in the air and he just felt it for a while. The Magic in Earthland was breathtaking. 

He reached further, and he breathed deeply to concentrate even more. He extended his hand with his palm facing up, then he said the spell in a whisper.

“ _Accio_ Sirius’ wand.” 

He waited, but he could feel his magic searching. He didn’t know how long he waited, but he finally felt the familiar weight landing on his hand. He grinned and opened his eyes to see the dark sky. Well, maybe he spent too much time feeling Earthland’s magic… 

He heard a yell, and he saw Natsu staring at him with wide eyes. He laughed, delighted with the reaction, and just to show up, he created colorful sparks with his wand. Natsu ‘ooed’ one more time, his cute face colored with awe. 

"That 's so cool! You really are a mage! I didn’t believe it because you were just sitting there and I had to hunt all _alone_ , but you really are a mage!” Natsu said excitedly. His little fists were bumping into the air again. “I can show you some really neat magic that my dad taught me! You’re going to like it, I’m sure!”

“Yes, I’m sure too, kid” Sirius laughed and ruffled Natsu’s pink hair. “But maybe we should eat that fish you caught and sleep, don’t you think? We can discuss all you want about magic tomorrow while we search for your dragon dad.”

“Yeah! Okay!” Natsu smiled a really bright smile. It was adorable, and it melted Sirius' heart. Harry could have been a really happy child, like Natsu, if he just had stayed that night. If Dumbledore, even if he had the best intentions in his heart, hadn’t left Harry alone with those horrid Muggles for ten years. He tried to help Harry during the school year, but he had a huge burden on his shoulders, just like Harry.

Sirius resented the decisions made for Harry’s life, but he could understand. Harry would never have had a normal life, not with Voldemort. And now… all the chances he had to make that life a little more bearable were gone. 

He sighed for the millionth time that day. It had been a long day. He transfigured some rocks into sleeping bags, to Natsu’s delight, and curled next to the child, he slept. 

The next day, he awoke very warm. 

And the reason for that was a very cute and sleepy Natsu, inside his sleeping bag, clutching his arm with a death grip. His little face was peaceful, but Sirius could see tracks of tears on his cheeks. The kid most certainly had had a nightmare last night. He sighed and started to caress the pink locks of hair a little fondly. 

Inwardly, he noted to himself that this, this closeness, this feeling, was all that he ever wanted. Just like Harry, all that he ever wanted in his teenage years and beyond was to have a family, one he could love and that would love him back. He had wanted a child for himself. He judged that he would never love anyone besides James, and he wanted at least a pup he could raise as his own. But those plans were ruined, and he had no one else to blame besides himself. 

He tried to be what Harry needed, but while he was on the run and his godson was in Hogwarts, there wasn’t much he could do. He remembered wanting nothing more than to be with Harry, comfort him through his hardships. He wanted to live with him and raise him, teach him all that he knew. 

Looking at Natsu, holding his arm with so much fear and desperation, he felt something inside of him give in. He decided that he would take care of this child, no matter how long he would need, no matter how long it would take to find this dragon. Even if it was for just one day, Natsu was going to be his. And he protected those he cared for. He would protect this kid with all that he had. If he needed, he would be his father, or his uncle, or just a friend. But he would be there as long as Natsu needed him. 

Smiling sadly, he brushed the pink hair out of Natsu’s eyes. He would help find his dragon, and he would be there. Like he couldn’t be for Harry. Maybe… maybe it would get rid of this guilt, of this pain he felt deep inside. Maybe he could atone his mistakes by helping this child. 

Natsu started to stir, and soon those black, black eyes were facing him. 

"That 's nice. My dad couldn’t do this, his hands were too big.” said Natsu calmly, enjoying the attention. He didn’t know that petting his hair would feel that good. 

“I would think so, what with him being a big, big red dragon and all” , Sirius said jokingly. Natsu huffed, but he was smiling. It really was nice. This guy, Sirius, was really kind. He knew that he couldn’t talk to strangers, but he had felt a connection to Sirius almost as soon as he saw the man. And he believed him when he said that he would help him find Igneel. 

Sirius stretched and got up from the sleeping bag, shrinking it and putting it in his pocket as Natsu watched everything with avid eyes. 

“Okay, pup! Let’s start our morning. What did your father and you used to do to start the day?” he asked, wanting to give the kid some comfort by doing things he always did. 

“We would work out! And then we would eat all the fishes we caught!” exclaimed the child, jumping in one place. 

“Work out… Riiight…” Sirius mumbled, annoyed. Did it really have to be exercising? But he complied, and soon he was panting hard, laying on the ground, while Natsu laughed at him. 

“You’re so lazy! Igneel would beat you every time!” Natsu said, clutching his belly because of his laugh. 

“Really?! Well, I would say he would beat me every time because he’s a bloody dragon!” Sirius exclaimed, outraged. How was he supposed to beat a dragon?! 

“I’ll beat Igneel one day! Just watch!” the kid exclaimed, his fists alight with fire. 

Wait… 

_What?!_

“What the fuck, kid! Your hand is on fire!” Sirius panicked, conjuring a wordless _Aguamenti_ on Natsu’s hand. Which continued to catch fire. Natsu proceeded to laugh his little head off, shaking with mirth. Sirius watched, transfixed, as the child wasn’t burnt from the fire. _Is it his magic?_ , Sirius asked himself, a little more relieved that the child wasn’t hurt. It was amazing, this different type of magic. 

“I told you, dumb old man! My dad taught me magic! He taught me his Dragon Slayer magic!” Natsu informed him, creating more fire on his fists. But the fire wasn’t that much stronger, and the child seemed to be having some difficulty maintaining it. Sirius smiled fondly. Ah, to be young and naive… he too couldn’t control his magic when he was a child. Natsu would learn, and maybe he could help him. 

“Oh, yeah? Well, what about we train a little after breakfast? And then I can help you search for your dragon in the woods.” Sirius said, ruffling Natsu’s hair. The child beamed at him, and then he was off to the river, laughing and screeching happily for him to follow. Seeing a child’s happiness made Sirius even lighter. He would have time for mourning after, now he had to care for a child. When Natsu was back to his father, he could mourn Harry properly. 

Sirius pushed the depressed thoughts away, and then he was following Natsu, vowing to himself that he would never fail again. 

Two months later, Natsu and Sirius’ relationship flourished. 

They were really close. Natsu started to see Sirius as a guide, someone to rely on. He never forgot Igneel, and Sirius would never replace the dragon, but he was something more. He was a friend, and an uncle, and if Natsu wanted to, he was a father. They took care of each other, and Sirius was happy with it being just the two of them. He would forever miss Natsu when they found Igneel. He was losing his hopes, but Natsu held on firmly. 

Sirius knew that the dragon was alive. Combining his magic with Natsu’s, he tried to cast a _Point Me_ spell. And much to his confusion, his wand pointed straight at Natsu. At least it didn’t remain spinning, that would mean that Igneel was dead, or not there with them. They would just have to search harder, without his magical aid. 

They talked a lot too. Sirius told Natsu that he was from a different world, and the kid was fascinated. He wanted to know everything. And Sirius told him everything, sugarcoating the more dark things that happened in his life.

But he couldn’t hide his pains from the child. It was a warm night, and they both were together by the fire. 

_“So, you had a… a… godson? What is that?” Natsu asked, for once quietly. He could feel his friend’s pain, his sadness. He was sad for him._

_“Hm…” Sirius hummed, smiling softly to the ground. “He was my friend’s son. Being a godfather means that, when the parents of the child can’t take care of him, I would step up and raise him. His name was Harry.”_

_“Is he in your world?” the child questioned once more._

_“No,” Sirius choked, feeling his eyes swimming with tears. He hadn’t thought that much about what had happened since he found Natsu. “He… he’s dead. It was my fault.”_

_“Oh,” Natsu whispered, not knowing what to say. “I bet he was really cool.”_

_Sirius laughed wetly, some tears spilling to his cheeks._

_“Yeah, he was. He was a quiet kid, he had so much stuff going on in his life… but he was kind, and he cared too much.” the older man sighed. If only Harry didn’t care so much… if only Harry had thought more about what he was doing… Sirius knew that Harry had been reckless. But could he fault the teen for acting on despair? He would do the same thing, he had done the same thing in the past, when he had blindly chased Pettigrew on the streets. “I should have been there for him, but we didn’t have the time. I loved him like a son. But… but he died trying to find me, trying to save me. It was a trap. Some bad guys wanted him dead and they said that they had me. So, he went. And I lost him there. And next, I’m here, in another world, without my family… I’m alone.”_

_Natsu hadn’t really understood everything that Sirius had said, but he understood the guilt and the loneliness. He had felt it for that day, before finding Sirius, the fear of being alone. He still felt it sometimes, and that was why he would crawl in with Sirius every night. He was less alone with Sirius there._

_The child reached his hands to the man at his side. Without thinking, he embraced the man, his own tears slipping from his eyes._

_“You have me, old man! I’m going to be with you! And when we find Igneel, we can be with him too!” Natsu exclaimed tearfully, sobbing into Sirius’ arms._

_The wizard laughed a little, and he caressed the child’s hair. He loved doing that, being affectionate with the kid._

_“Yeah, pup. I have you now.” Sirius whispered, hugging the child more firmly in his arms._

After that talk their bond strengthened. They were kind of similar, Natsu reminded Sirius of himself in that age. Full of energy, but hurt, too. He would be going to Hogwarts at that age. He felt the need to prove himself, to surpass others, to be strong. Just like Natsu wanted to surpass Igneel and be stronger than him. 

They slowly advanced through the forest, hoping that they would get in a town. Neither of the two knew anything about the geography of Fiore, the country they were in. Igneel had informed Ntasu of that fact before disappearing. 

Sirius thought it was suspicious that the dragon had said those things before leaving. It could be related to Natsu’s age, him being older could learn more about his country and where they lived, but the timing was just too perfect. Had the dragon known that he would disappear? Had he _planned_ it? It would make finding him more difficult, that was for sure. But they wouldn’t give up. They could slow down, find somewhere to live definitely, where they could live more comfortably and still search for every information about a dragon that they could find. 

Natsu needed a proper childhood, not a life in the wilderness, looking for a dragon that possibly didn’t want to be found. Sirius would give that to him. 

And it was with that thought that they found the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. 

Sirius was transfiguring their thing back to rocks, while Natsu tried to Roar fire somewhere by his side. He was smiling, Natsu was so funny when frustrated. The kid would be immensely powerful when grown. But now he was just that, a kid. 

“Urgh! This is sooo difficult! Old man, I can’t do it!” Natsu whined, throwing himself in the grass. 

“Yes you can, pup. Stop being lazy! Igneel taught you how to do it, I added what I could to help you, so you just have to foccus. Come on, get up, we will train a little more and continue in our journey.” Sirius sighed and stretched. He was definitely in a better form than before. He had gained muscles, and he was way stronger and faster. Playing with a kid with dragon senses did that to a person. He had to keep up with Natsu, the fast little bugger. 

“Sirius,” Natsu whined again, rolling on the ground. He was really frustrated, and he wanted to play! Trying to Roar fire was really boring! He couldn’t do it yet! Natsu groaned, his fists grabbing the grass beneath him. He was ready to pounce on Sirius, demanding he played with him, when he heard something. 

Steps. 

“Sirius, I heard…” Natsu stopped when the man shushed him, and soon the wizard was facing the direction from where the sound came, in front of Natsu to shield the child. 

It was then that he felt the magic.

It was huge, and terrifying. But… It was Light, and gentle. Sirius knew not to keep his guard down, he knew nothing about the other types of magic from Earthland. He gulped, trying to decide if they should run, when the person with the great magic appeared in the clearing. 

It was an old man. A really short old man. 

Sirius snickered, but he soon reined himself. The short elderly man was dangerous, he could feel his magic. 

“Ah, I wasn’t expecting to find such nice people in here!” said the man with the funny clown clothes. Sirius said nothing, and Natsu followed his example. “What are you doing? I’m just a humble man, walking through the woods. Hoping to find some good company!”

“Cut the crap, old codger. Who are you?” Sirius asked, his tone chilling. 

The elderly man smiled and sat in a rock, smoking from his cigar. Natsu was pouting, wanting to say something, but Sirius kept glancing at him and saying that he needed to be quiet. So he did. 

“I’m Makarov Dreyar, Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. That is, a Mage Guild.” he said calmly. “And I was hoping that you two would join. I heard some rumors about two travellers, a man and a child, that were training magic in the woods. Some hunters and other travellers said that the child had special Fire Magic. And I thought that it would be nice to check these rumors.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes, but he wasn’t sensing anything out of the ordinary. The old man was telling the truth. He still kept his wand in his hand, but he lowered it to his side. 

“Okay, let’s suppose I believe you. Why should we join your… guild?” Sirius asked. 

Makarov smiled. 

“Fairy Tail isn’t just a Guild. We are Family. Fairy Tail is a place where you can be free, and create bonds with the people in it. We help each other. We protect each other. And more importantly, we love each other. Fairy Tail is a forever adventure. Do Fairies exist? Do they have tails? We will never know, but we will forever search, we will be forever in this adventure!” Makarov said with a great smile. “I hope you two can join. You can just see for yourselves, of course, but we would welcome you.”

Sirius grimaced. It sounded… nice. Like a home. Like Hogwarts, almost. There, Natsu could have a good environment to grow up, if what this Makarov said about them being family was true. 

“You can rest your bones there, my friend. You can heal.” Makarov added with a sad smile, sensing the hurt behind those grey eyes. 

Sirius’ eyes widened, and he averted his gaze. With a deep sigh, he turned to Natsu, only to see him watching Makarov with wonder in his eyes. _Yep, that 's it. I’ve already lost and we haven’t even discussed it._ , Sirius thought, smiling. 

“What do you think, kid? Ready for an adventure?” Sirius asked fondly, gaining Natsu’s attention. 

“We will still search for Igneel, right?” the child inquired, looking up to his guardian. 

“Of course, pup. We will never give up. But we can have a home, too. Do you want to have a home?” 

“That… that would be nice.” Natsu responded faintly, still shocked with everything they were hearing. 

Makarov hid his smile in his cigar. He was very pleased with himself. These two would make great Guild Members. And they could heal, he would make sure of it. They needed a family, they needed Fairy Tail. 

Sirius exhaled slowly. 

“We… we will go and see Fairy Tail for ourselves. And then we will decide if we will join.” He said, taking a deep breath. It could be a start of a new life, a new beginning. He could rest. 

He didn’t have to fight anymore. 

“I’m glad, my friend. I’m glad.” Makarov gave him a big smile, and Natsu cheered beside him. 

An eternal adventure, indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? Do I deserve some comments? :D  
> Thank you for reading, and until next chapter!  
> Kisses <3


End file.
